V jak Vendetta
| data_premiery=11 grudnia 2005 | czas_trwania=132 minuty | reżyseria=James McTeigue | scenariusz=Bracia Wachowscy Alan Moore | role=Natalie Portman Hugo Weaving Stephen Rea John Hurt | muzyka=Dario Marianelli | zdjęcia=Adrian Biddle | scenografia=Owen Paterson | kostiumy=Sammy Sheldon | montaż=Martin Walsh | produkcja=Joel Silver Bracia Wachowscy | dystrybucja=Warner Bros. | atelier= | budżet= | dochód=54 mln dolarów | język=angielski | od_lat=16 | nagrody=Saturn za najlepszą aktorkę (dla Natalie Portman) oraz 12 innych nominacji | prequel= | sequel= | imdb_id=0434409 }} V jak Vendetta (oryg. tytuł V for Vendetta, w Polsce W jak Wendetta) - dramat fantastycznonaukowy (zaliczany także do antyutopii) z 2005 roku. Zdjęcia do filmu zaczęły się 3 marca 2005, a skończyły w czerwcu 2005. W Polsce premiera filmu odbyła się 7 kwietnia 2006 roku. V jak Vendetta jest adaptacją komiksu Alana Moore'a wydawanego w latach 1982-1983. Film ukazał się również na DVD. Oprócz samego filmu dołączono także informacje o powstawaniu filmu (z polskimi napisami). Film wzorował się na innych antyutopiach (Rok 1984, z którego pochodzi styl telebimów oraz wizerunek Wielkiego Brata w postaci Adama Sutlera, oraz Fahrenheit 451, w którym zabrania się korzystania z wielu elementów sztuki) oraz na filmie Matrix także zaliczanym przez niektórych także do antyutopii. Obsada thumb|right|150px|Plakat z Wielkiej Brytanii *Natalie Portman - Evey Hammond *Hugo Weaving - V *Stephen Rea - Finch *John Hurt - Adam Sutler *Rupert Graves - Dominic *Sinéad Cusack - Dr Delia Surridge *Stephen Fry - Gordon Deitrich *Selina Giles - Matka Evey *Nicolas de Pruyssenaere - Urzędnik *Natasha Wightman - Valerie Fabuła V jak Vendetta rozpoczyna się w 1605 roku, kiedy to Guy Fawkes próbuje podpalić parlament w Londynie. Po tej scenie akcja filmu dzieje się już w totalitarnej Anglii, w roku 2020, które jako jedyne państwo w Europie przetrwało po III wojnie światowej. Pomimo tego, iż Anglia zachowała neutralność, to sytuacja z roku na rok się pogarszała. Społeczeństwo jest skutecznie zastraszane i manipulowane przez faszystowską partię o nazwie Norsefire i policję. Poparcie dla partii przekazuje także kościół chrześcijański (chrześcijaństwo jest obowiązkową religią wszystkich obywateli), który także nadużywa swoich możliwości. thumb|right|150px|Róża - umieszczana zawsze po zamordowaniu ofiary przez V mająca pokazać, kto na nim testował leki. Jedyną osobą, która nadal stawia opór jest postać przebrana za osobę Guya Fawkesa (w tej roli Hugo Weaving). Sama postać przedstawia siebie jako V. W celu walki z systemem dokonuje zamachów terrorystycznych na główne ośrodki przekazu i budynki rządowe. Od 5 listopada V rozpoczyna kontynuacje własnej krucjaty w celu obalenia systemu totalitarnego oraz chęci zemsty za krzywdy odniesione w więzieniu. V swoich wrogów zabijał poprzez zastrzyki z trucizną (podobnie jak na nim eksperymentowano) lub poprzez zasztyletowanie. Podczas realizowania morderstw, tylko jedna z osób przeprosiła go za swoje krzywdy. Po morderstwie, V kładł na ofierze różę. Pewnego dnia uwalnia on agentów rządowych Evey Hammond (w tej roli Natalie Portman), przedstawicielkę klasy robotniczej. Evey z czasem odkrywa, iż V nie jest terrorystą (jak ogłaszają reporterzy z serwisu informacyjnego), lecz osobą, w której skupiły się wszelkie zapomniane przez naród idee. Po tych wydarzeniach Evey wraca do swojego wuja, który prezentuje jej Galerię Cieni, w której znajduje się zakazana flaga używana kiedyś przez opozycjonistów Norsefire, Koran oraz kilka innych dzieł sztuki. Odkrycie te nastąpiło po torturach, która otrzymała Evey za znanie V (w rzeczywistości odpowiedzialny za to był sam V, który chciał nauczyć ją odwagi, by nie złamała oporu przeciw systemowi totalitarnemu). Sama otrzymywała jedzenie tylko raz w ciągu dnia oraz zgolono jej głowę. Początkowo sami mieszkańcy Londynu traktują go jako terrorystę, jednakże po apelu, które pokazano w telewizji, część mieszkańców zaczyna biernie stawiać opór. Przełomem staje się zastrzelenie dziewczynki, która na murze wypisała V w kółku - symbol V oraz po ataku bioterrorystycznym, w którym zginęło 80 000 ludzi na skutek wypicia skażonej wody. To spowodowało olbrzymie protesty wśród mieszkańców, którzy zaczęli także ubierać maski. Pod koniec filmu, podczas gdy V wraz z Evey przygotowują się do wysadzenia Parlamentu, mieszkańcy miasta wyruszają w marsz przeciw politykom. Ostatecznie udaje im się to. Na samym końcu oglądają wysadzenie Parlamentu. Opinie Czuliśmy, że powieść była bardzo przewidująca odnośnie sytuacji politycznej, jaką mamy w tej chwili. Pokazywała, co naprawdę może się wydarzyć, kiedy rząd panuje nad społeczeństwem zamiast kierować się jego zdaniem. Nie uważam, aby wielkim odkryciem była uwaga, że takie rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć, kiedy przywódcy przestają słuchać ludzi. :Opinia reżysera po premierze filmu thumb|right|150px|Zakazany przez Norsefire plakat-protest (z tajnej kolekcji) – połączenie amerykańskiej i brytyjskiej flagi ze swastyką i napisem Koalicja Woli, Ku Mocy, nawiązuje do Wielonarodowych Sił w Iraku. Film odniósł duży sukces kasowy. Większość krytyków także oceniła go pozytywnie. Jednakże fabuła filmu wzbudziła spore kontrowersje spotykając się zarówno z aprobatą, jak i ostrą krytyką. Krytyka dotyczy m.in. ukazywania przemocy jako skutecznej formy walki z terrorem oraz ukazywania Chrześcijaństwa jako religii popierającej dyskryminację. Wg części osób film popiera wartości skrajnie lewicowe. Różnicę zdań wywołuje także współczujący obraz homoseksualizmu. thumb|right|150px|Znak V, która stała się jednym z symbolów filmu W Polsce na temat filmu dominowały opinię neutralne. W gazecie Film z kwietnia 2006 roku, recenzję filmu zamieściła Barbara Kosecka, która nazwała V jak Vendetta gatunkowym Frankensteinem, w którym zabrakło iskry. Dla recenzentki, jedyną ciekawą rzeczą była nieobecność Weavinga na planie, podczas gry został on zastąpiony innym aktorem. Film otrzymał od niej 2 (w skali szkolnej). W rubryce 9 gniewnych ludzi w numerze czerwcowym V jak Vendetta otrzymało – również w skali szkolnej – średnią ocen 3,25 (dwie czwórki, sześć trójek, jeden krytyk nie ocenił filmu). Cieplej film przejął w e-zinie Esensja, która oceniła produkcję na średnią 7,00 (w skali od 1 do 10). Wydania do użytku domowego Pierwsze wydanie filmu w Polsce nastąpiło 8 grudnia 2008 roku w formacie Blu Ray. Firmą, która podjęła się tego zadania było przedsiębiorstwo Galapagos. Pierwsze wydanie DVD ukazało się 20 maja 2010 roku dzięki Axel Springer Polska. Różnice pomiędzy filmem a komiksem Akcja V jak Vendetta w komiksie rozpoczęła się w 1997 roku. Ze względu na przesunięcia w czasie, film ukazuje Anglię z 2020 roku. W komiksie Evey jest szesnastolatką, która z problemów finansowych postanawia zostać prostytutką, natomiast filmowa Evey ma 20 lat i pracuje jako asystent telewizji. Błędy ukazane w filmie thumb|right|150px|''The Lady Of Shallot'' - obraz z 1888 roku znajdujący się w Galerii Cieni http://www.filmweb.pl/V.Jak.Vendetta/trivia *Film prezentuje historię Guya Fawkesa, który za próbę zamachu na londyński Parlament został powieszony. W rzeczywistości przy wejściu na szafot, spadł z drabiny skręcając sobie kark. *Odwołując się do policyjnych danych wirus St Mary zaczął się 13 maja 2006, podczas gdy film był nakręcony rok przed tym wydarzeniem. *Podczas filmowania sceny w barze, podczas przemówienia V, papieros długowłosego mężczyzny jest prawie spalony do filtra. W kolejnym ujęciu papieros jest dłuższy. W trzecim ujęciu papieros powrócił do normalnej długości. *Podczas gry V mówi do Evey, że nigdy nie tańczył do jakiejkolwiek z piosenek pochodzącej z szafy grającej (mieszczącej ocenzurowane utwory), słychać piosenkę grającej w tle, lecz nie ma ona własnego opisu na szafie. To występuje nawet wtedy, kiedy V przyciska guzik do przyspieszenia piosenki. *Numer domin stojących podczas gdy wszystkie pozostałe domina upadają zmienia się od dwóch (jeden gdy V podnosi, plus jeden w ponownym ujęciu) do jednego (ten jeden podniósł V). *Podczas gry Finch wręcza róże koronerowi w laboratorium, mieści się ona w plastikowej torebce. W kolejnym ujęciu nie jest. W trzecim ujęciu z daleka róża nadal mieści się w torbie, jednakże przy zbliżeniu już jej nie ma. *Kiedy Dascomb znajduje bombę, regulator czasowy pokazuje 03:30. Jednakże kilka sekund później prezentuje 02:53. *Kiedy Evey poleruje lustro, ilość kurzu zmienia się pomiędzy ujęciami. *Podczas gry dziewczyna w okularach rysuje graffiti V na propagandowym plakacie, upuszcza puszkę sprawy. W następnym ujęciu puszka jest obrócona o 180 stopni. *Po porwaniu, Evey jest golona. Fryzjerem okazał się sam V, jednakże pomimo użycia przeźroczystych rękawiczek, widać dłonie, które nie poddano oparzeniom. Ciekawostki thumb|right|150px|Grupa Anonymous z maskami Guya Fawkesa. Społeczność ta inspirowała się właśnie filmem V jak Vendetta. *John Hurt zagrał rolę Adama Sutlera, przywódcę totalitarnych Niemiec. Sam kiedyś odegrał główną rolę w innym filmie na temat totalitaryzmu - Rok 1984. Tam zagrał on zupełnie inną rolę - chciał obalić system totalitarny. *Postać V stała się inspiracją dla grupy Anonymous, która zajmuje się włamywaniem na strony, które nadużywają i łamią prawo. *Jednym z powodów wybuchu III wojny światowej stała się wojna w Iraku rozpoczęta przez Stany Zjednoczone w 2003 roku. *System totalitarny powstał w 2006 roku. *Wśród tłumu maszerującego w stronę Parlamentu, są postacie, które pojawiły się w czasie filmu, (nawet te, które zabito). *Początkowo rolę V miał zagrać James Purefoy, jednakże w wyniku noszenia maski (która utrudniała mu oddychanie) zrezygnował http://www.starpulse.com/news/index.php/2006/02/24/james_purefoy_quit_v_for_vendetta_becaus. *W filmie pojawiają się tylko dwie sceny pojedynków (pierwsza odbywa się w budynku telewizyjnym, druga w okolicach metra, w której uczestniczy sam Sutler). *Do roli V ubiegał się Nicolas Cagehttp://www.filmweb.pl/V.Jak.Vendetta/trivia. *Scarlett Johansson i Bryce Dallas Howard były rozpatrywane do roli Evey, ostatecznie tę rolę dostała Natalie Portman. *Wychowywana w Ameryce Natalie Portman musiała nauczyć się mówić z brytyjskim akcentem. *Hilary Henkin napisał scenariusz do V jak Vendetta, jednak nigdy nie został on wykorzystany. *Natalie Portman już wcześniej pragnęła ogolić sobie głowę. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne *V jak Vendetta w serwisie filmweb.pl *Kolejna cytatów w serwisie Wikicytaty *V jak Vendetta na imdb.com *Oficjalna strona filmu Kategoria:Filmy z 2005 roku Kategoria:Amerykańskie filmy Kategoria:Niemieckie filmy Kategoria:Brytyjskie filmy ! Kategoria:Filmy science-fiction